


The Choice is Yours, My Dear

by ClysprosClockwork



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClysprosClockwork/pseuds/ClysprosClockwork
Summary: This was a simple English 1 writing assignment, we had to create a story with an interesting plot twist at the end.





	The Choice is Yours, My Dear

My heart pounds. Frightfully, I glance from left to right. A life’s choice lies before me, and my hands are shaking. A single bead of sweat threads its way down my temple.  
“Eka? Come home to us!” Calling my name, my dear sister Elise, stands to my left.  
And on my right- “Dashiell, don’t listen to them! We are your siblings!” Hinoka’s steed beats its wings wildly, stirring up a dust storm around our feet. This lands on me. The holy sword Yato in my hands rattles slightly. I remember the moment I received it.  
Mother. Gods, my true mother. The one the Nohrians stole me from. Time seems to slow around me, the dust flowing slowly through the air as my breathing speeds up.  
My mother, in my arms. Strange people, embracing me, calling me their sister. Hinoka sobbing into my breastplate, as a stranger I’ve never once seen before. Stories of a childhood I don’t recall.  
The Hoshidans, my birth family.  
“Eka! Don’t listen to them, we’ve cared for you since you were a child!”  
My brother, Xander, to my left. Elise… Camilla… Leo… Gods, I have so many memories attached to them. Camilla teaching me to sing… Elise, hugging me as I emerge from my bedroom in the mornings… Leo squawking as I tease him about his inside-out hood. Xander teaching me to fight, and standing in the way of the Hoshidan Ninja, Saizo’s blade. They’ve cared for me, He’s not wrong. They loved me, we were a family.  
It feels as though that changed, when I was first permitted to step foot outside the fortress on a mission for Father. After he gifted to me the Blade of Ganglari, and instructed me to slaughter two warriors of Hoshido, my trust in him, my affection, faltered. But my siblings? Although Kind Garon lured my birth father, the king of Hoshido, to his doom on promise of a peace treaty, kidnapping my young self to take back to the North Fortress, I’d grown up loving my Nohrian siblings. They were all the family I knew.  
Stolen away once more to the kingdom of Hoshido, I’d learned the truth about my upbringing. Meeting anew my birth siblings, Hinoka, and Sakura, and even the cold Takumi, Ryoma, my older brother, and my mother… As I spend more time in Hoshido, more memories arose. Seeing pictures I drew as a child, and meeting kind, brightly shining people.  
That changed, the peace broke, when Nohr attacked. Sending riders and bladed warriors to capture me once more. My mother was slain. Cruelly, too, and I can remember the screams of my birth siblings as the soulless soldiers advanced. As my mother lay in my arms, she stared into my eyes and quietly whispered to me. Lights popped, and I suddenly saw King Garon’s hand descending to snatch me from a darkened road, my sibling’s faces, and I heard his laughter. A long, high note of pain was all I heard, and her mind firmly attached itself to my mind. “MOTHER!” I heard Takumi snarling at me, face full of pain.  
“This is all your fault! You led them here!” And I honestly could believe him. My blade, Ganglari, illuminates itself and rises into the air, streaking into the hand of a soldier of Nohr.  
Gods, it was me. I did lead them here. The blade that Garon gifted to me was a tracking device. Takumi nearly shrieks, and Hinoka braces her arm across his chest to keep him from me.  
Yards away, I hear the slick sound of a blade being torn from the chest of a Nohrian. I turn, and Ryoma is smearing blood down his pant leg, cleaning his sword. I stand, and step over the body of my mother. Hinoka’s Naginata gleamed as she struck down another soldier.  
“Sister, please!”  
The world is speeding up, the wingbeats of Hinoka’s steed coming faster and faster. Leo’s hands gleam with magic. His Mage powers have gotten stronger over the years, and I can remember him warming my face; cold winter days were even colder in the North Fortress. I’d spent nearly my whole life there. When I was little, we’d have snowball fights, and he would levitate snow, hurling it at me. Once he hit Camilla, though, it was all over for him.  
She’d flung ice at him, nearly taking off his head. He’d never played a game again. At seven, I remember Elise helping me bake cookies. The kitchen staff hated us for that, as we disrupted the routine. But they grew to love us helping around for fun, even if we really didn’t need to. When I was older, she’d go out on more missions with Xander and Leo and Camilla. Camilla was the fiercest of us all, maybe even scarier that Xander when she was mad. She’s the one who had the best fashion sense among us, she taught me how to mend my clothes when there weren’t any servants around to repair them for us. Well, it’s not like there was any shortage of servants for me, seeing as I remained in the fortress. I barely saw Garon, since he was almost always away. Xander used to make me early in the mornings to train, his sword and stallion gleaming in the early morning light. I learned about the geography of the lands surrounding us, and was taught other things such as reading, writing, arithmetic, and history, but not much of the true power of the nations surrounding us. Of course, I knew how to fight with a weapon, but not as much with geographical strategy; that’s probably why I was captured and taken to Hoshido so easily. Just general ignorance, and the fact that I didn’t bother to check my surroundings as well as I should have.  
“Eka.” Camilla joined Xander, who stretched his hand out to me. His royal purple cloak streamed out behind him in the wind. Leo’s eyebrows met as he frowned at the Hoshidans standing to my right. Elise grinned at me cheerily.  
“We want you back home with us, sister!” My head whipped to the right.  
“Eka, we’re your siblings. They stole you away from us.” Sakura clutches her staff and her bottom lip trembles. “Please…” Ryoma takes an imposing step forward, glaring daggers at Xander.  
“Don’t let their lies fool you.” He extended his own hand. Hinoka leapt from her Pegasus, landing heavily at his side. Even Takumi whispered “C’mon, Eka…”  
To the left, the Nohrians. To the right, the Hoshidans.  
A choice that will alter the course of my life, and either side I choose will pit me against my own family. It’s nearly too much to bear, as each of my eldest brothers reach for me to take his hand, my siblings on my either side. One choice, or another.

I close my Nintendo DS with a soft snap. I can play more Fire Emblem tomorrow.  
~


End file.
